Schrijversbio: Morgenpoot
Dit ben ik Hallo daar! Mijn naam is Morgenpoot, ik ben een hobbyschrijver (zoals iedereen hier waarschijnlijk). Ik lees al de serie Warrior Cats vanaf mijn tiende en daardoor kwam ik jaren later terecht op Wikia. Nu zit ik hier al meer dan een jaar en ben ik inmiddels beheerder geworden op de FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki, die er speciaal gericht is op verhalen over (fantasie)dieren. Verder ben ik ook beheerder op de Bravelands wiki, een wiki over de boekenserie Bravelands. Ik zit verder nog op de Warrior Cats wiki en de Warrior Cats fanfiction wiki. Vergelijking Het eerste stuk is geschreven op mijn tiende, het tweede stuk is een tijdje geleden geschreven. Waarschuwing: het onderste stuk kan spoilers bevatten! Hoofdstuk 1 (de Gouden Profetie) Goudkit werd wakker. Een regendruppel viel op zijn kop. Het had vannacht geregend, en het dak van de kraamkamer was nog niet hersteld van de aanval. Hij kroop nieuwsgierig de kraamkamer uit. Buiten liep Halfoor. Ze was druk bezig om de kampwand te herstellen. Uit het leidershol kwam Lichtster tevoorschijn. Zijn witte vacht glansde in de zon. Opeens hoorde hij de zachte stem van zijn moeder. ‘Goudkit.’ Hij keek om en zag haar boos kijken. ‘Je weet dat kittens in de kraamkamer moeten blijven.’ ‘Bloesemstraal!’ riep Lichtster. ‘Ik wil je even spreken.’ Lichtster riep haar niet zomaar, dacht Goudkit. Wat zou er aan de hand zijn? ‘Boe!’ riep iemand achter hem. Zilverkit sprong bovenop hem. ‘Ik heb je!’ ‘Ga van me af’ gromde Goudkit. Ze waren nu bijna volgroeid, dus het deed flink pijn toen het enorme gewicht op zijn rug landde. Aan het eind van de middag sprong Lichtster op de Hogesteen. ‘Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onderaan de Hogesteen voor een clanvergadering!’ Hij keek even naar de twee kittens. ‘En jullie ook’ zij hij tegen Goudkit en Zilverkit. Van alle kanten liepen katten naar de Hogesteen. Goudkit herkende Halfoor, die een half oor had verloren toen ze nog een leerling was. ‘Kijk, daar is Klaverblad’ miauwde Zilverkit. De medicijnkat liep statig naar de Hogesteen. Bloesemstraal kwam trots aanlopen. Lichtster begon. ‘Goudkit, Zilverkit, jullie zijn nu zes manen oud, en dus klaar om leerling te worden.’ Goudkits vacht tintelde van opwinding. ‘Zilverkit, vanaf nu zal jij bekend staan als Zilverpoot. Halfoor, jij wordt mentor van haar.’ Halfoor liep glimmend van trots naar Zilverpoot en fluisterde haar een paar bemoedigende woorden toe. ‘Goudkit’ vervolgde Lichtster, ‘jij bent ook gered door Grootklauw. Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat hij zijn leven niet voor niets gegeven heeft. Ik zal jou mentor worden. Vanaf nu sta je bekend als Goudpoot.’ Goudpoot bloosde onder zijn vacht. Lichtster had in zijn hele leven maar één leerling gehad, en dat was Grootklauw. Hij was nu een leerling! Lichtster wenkte hem. ‘Morgen beginnen we met de training. Vanavond is er een Grote vergadering, waar jij en Zilverpoot heen mogen. Je zult leerlingen en krijgers van andere clans ontmoeten. Ik ga de rest van de krijgers die meegaan waarschuwen. Goudpoot liep naar het leerlinghol, om de hele dag te slapen. Hoofdstuk 17 (Onschuld) ‘Zweren jullie de krijgscode in ere te houden en te beschermen?’ vroeg Morgenster, haar stem laag en vast. Haar woorden leken net een profetie van de SterrenClan. ‘Dat zweer ik!’ miauwde Schaappoot en ontmoette de ogen van Schorspoot. Hij keek met een jaloerse blik naar haar, en ze keek hem uitdagend aan. Ik ben nu lekker een krijger! Jij irritante haarbal! Nu slapen we gelukkig niet meer in hetzelfde hol! ‘Dat zweer ik’, echode Sparrenpoot nu. ‘Dan geef ik jullie nu, uit naam van de SterrenClan, jullie krijgersnamen. Sparrenpoot, van nu af aan zal jij Sparrenzang heten. De SterrenClan eert je vastberadenheid en je trouw. Ik heet je welkom als volwaardig krijger van mijn Clan.’ Morgenster sprong van de Hogesteen af en boog voor de nieuwe krijger, die eerbiedig haar schouder likte. De leider klom weer omhoog, wachtte even totdat het weer helemaal stil werd en ging verder. ‘Schaappoot, jouw krijgersnaam zal Schaapbont zijn. Je hebt vele gevaren getrotseerd op jouw reis, en ik heet je welkom als volwaardige RivierClankrijger.’ Schaapbont trilde van opwinding. Dit was de volgende stap in haar loopbaan, zou ze het ooit kunnen klaarspelen om commandant te worden? Ze vond het bijzonder dat Morgenster haar reis had genoemd in haar ceremonie, en zag wel dat een aantal katten bewonderend naar haar keken. Een beetje verlegen staarde ze naar de grond. ‘Voel je vrij om vandaag te gaan jagen of op patrouille te gaan,’ miauwde de leider, ‘maar zorg wel dat jullie bij zonsondergang terug zijn voor jullie wake.’ De nieuw genaamde Schaapbont liet de felicitaties van haar Clangenoten over zich heen spoelen als een golf van warmte. Ze was een krijger! Haar staart zwiepte heen en weer van opwinding, zou ze het ooit halen om commandant te worden? Sparrenzang kletste met Maanvonk, terwijl Schorspoot nog steeds vanaf een afstandje toekeek. Lekker voor je, dacht ze voldaan. Ze had de bruine krijgskat nooit gemogen. ‘Ha die Schaapbont!’ riep Sparrenzang uit. ‘Nu we krijgers zijn… eh… dacht ik… is het weer goed?’ Haar broer keek haar aan, zijn ogen glinsterend van hoop. ‘Tuurlijk is het weer goed, stomme haarbal!’ lachte ze en wreef haar snuit tegen die van haar broer aan. Ze had dit echt gemist! Het was tijd voor hun wake, die ze hielden bij de ingang van het kamp. Golfjes klotsten tegen haar poten aan, en ze zette haar vacht dik op tegen de ijzige bladkaalkou. Sparrenzang zat naast haar, starend naar iets wat alleen hij kon zien. Ze sloot haar ogen eventjes om te genieten van het gevoel om een krijger te zijn, ze zou haar Clan dienen tot haar laatste snik! Ook al zou ze tegen Sintelstorm, Azuurlicht en Cederpoot moeten vechten, het maakte haar niks uit. Ze hoorde in gedachten al de stem van Vlekoog door haar gedachten spoken: “De nieuwe commandant van de RivierClan is Schaapbont….” Het gejuich van haar Clangenoten bleef nagalmen, nagalmen, nagalmen… Geschokt opende ze haar ogen. Had ze nou serieus geslapen tijdens haar wake?! Haar ogen schoten schichtig op en neer, bang dat iemand het had gezien. Plotseling trof een ijzige steek haar hart. Er klopte iets niet. Er was iets grondig mis. Beetje bij beetje begon het tot haar door te dringen: Sparrenzang is weg! Lijst van verhalen MagiCats (fictie) "Moon Twister, jij hebt het lot van Neonpolis in jouw poten. Jij moet ten strijde trekken tegen de Zwartgeklauwden." Vier dynastieën leven in vrede bij elkaar in de stad Neonpolis, totdat er een bende op het toneel komt: de Zwartgeklauwden. Moon Twister, een jonge kater uit de Twister-familie, krijgt toevallig de krachten van een vroegere god. Dankzij dit ongeluk is hij voorbestemd om de Zwartgeklauwden te verslaan. Samen met zijn vriend, Blue, zijn opa, Star, en Silver, een poes waarvoor hij verboden gevoelens heeft, trekt hij eropuit om het kwaad te stoppen. Maar is hij daar wel klaar voor, of stuurt hij zijn reisgenoten nu de dood in? Dit is het eerste deel in de MagiCats serie: een verhaal over vriendschap, moed, magie en geluk. Een lust voor elke kattenliefhebber! ---- Momenteel mee bezig. Het Vurige Hart (fictie) Hier doe je niks anders dan graven, tegen je wil in. Van zonsopgang tot zonsondergang, elke dag... De jonge draak Lix wordt ontvoerd en in de Bogota Mijnen aan het werk gezet. Ze zoeken naar Ariën, een edelmetaal wat veel waard is onder de schatbewaarders. Het is er gevaarlijk. Gangen storten in en ontsnappingspogingen kunnen leiden tot straf, of nog erger, tot de dood. Toch proberen Lix en zijn vrienden er weg te komen, maar dat blijkt alleen maar mogelijk met de vuurspuwtruc "Vlammenzee"... ---- Dit is licht gebaseerd op de Legende van de Wachters, maar in principe is het fictie. Ringo's Pad (fictie) Het is jouw pad, jouw lot, jouw verhaal. Zes rijken leven in harmonie met elkaar, maar dan wordt de vrede ruw verstoord. Er zal een onverschrokken held moeten opstaan om iedereen te redden, en dat blijkt een wasbeer zonder ouders of thuis te zijn. ---- Dit is een superserie, en telt vier boeken. Het project is helemaal voltooid en ik noem dit mijn beste werk, je kan het lezen op de FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki. Morgengloed (Warrior Cats fanfictie) "Waarom zij, Hemel?" "Zij zal de HemelClan laten herrijzen. Dit is slechts de eerste stap op een lange weg vol avonturen." Morgenpoot is een jonge RivierClanleerling met een onbekende achtergrond. Samen met haar vriend Cirkelpoot, en nog een leerling van elke andere Clan, gaat ze op zoek naar de Stenen Cirkel, de plek waar seizoenen geleden de vijf Clans zijn opgericht. Maar deze reis, en het gevecht erna, is pas het begin op weg naar een glorieuze lotsbestemming. ---- Serie van vijf boeken, helemaal voltooid. Het was mijn eerste werk op Wikia en heeft nog twee vervolgreeksen. Schemering (Warrior Cats fanfictie) Ringstaart en Vlekoog zijn de twee jongen van IJzelklauw en Kleurstroom, en het hoogtepunt in een nieuwe profetie... Door die profetie zullen ze voor keuzes komen te staan, zullen ze moeten worstelen met vreugde en verdriet, en zullen ze dierbaren verliezen. Dat alles omdat ze de Clan willen redden... Als er dan ook nog eens een verboden liefde in het spel komt, oude vijanden terugkomen, een oud geheim zich in de Clan ontbloeit en er verraad wordt gepleegd, lijkt de SterrenClan de verkeerde katten hebben uitgekozen... ---- Trilogie van drie boeken, voltooid. Het vervolg op Morgengloed. De Nieuwe Generatie (Warrior Cats fanfictie) Plots zal het verschijnen, en het zal schijnen als een ster... Degene die het volgt zal een ontdekking doen... Degene die het negeert is verblind door een emotie... De oorlog zal losbarsten en niks zal het kunnen stoppen... ---- Mijn derde reeks, het vervolg op Schemering. Momenteel mee bezig. Schaduwen (Warrior Cats fanfictie) De echte schaduwen verbergen zich in de schaduw. Zij zullen naar buiten komen... Jaagpoot en Mistpoot zijn twee SchaduwClanleerlingen die in opstand komen tegen de tirannieke leider Grijsster. Maar kunnen ze Boompoot, hun bondgenoot, wel vertrouwen? En waarom is de DonderClan hun opeens zo vijandig gezind? Vinnensteen wordt verliefd op een poes waarvan hij niet zeker weet wat er in haar hoofd omgaat. Dan gebeurt er iets verschrikkelijks en moet hij kiezen voor de liefde of zijn trouw... Een grote overstroming teistert de SchaduwClan en Klauwpoot raakt vermist. Zijn nestgenoten besluiten om het water te trotseren om hem te zoeken, met gevaar voor eigen leven... Deze drie generaties hebben één ding gemeen; ze komen voor keuzes te staan waarvan niet te zeggen is of ze goed of fout zijn. ---- Collaboratie met Bloemstaart. Serie van vier delen, voltooid. Vlekkenstaps Belofte (Warrior Cats fanfictie) "Ga weg, Vlekkenstap. Een rampspoed zal komen en de Clan zal verscheurd worden door tanden en klauwen. Alleen jij kan dat stoppen. Dit is jouw lotsbestemming. Ga, en kom pas terug als je bestemming vervuld is. Beloof je het?" "Ja, Jaagster. Dat zweer ik." De jonge Schaduwclanmedicijnkat, Vlekkenstap, voelt zich eenzaam. Klauwpoot is vele manen geleden gestorven, maar hij kreeg elke nacht dromen van hem. Nu is die tijd misschien wel voorgoed voorbij. De SterrenClan zwijgt en laat hem in de steek, maar dan ontvangt Jaagster een boodschap van Zwartvuur. Vlekkenstap moet op weg om zijn lotsbestemming te vervullen, anders zal er een rampspoed komen die al zijn vrienden en familie zal vernietigen. Waken hun krijgervoorouders tóch nog over hun? Vlekkenstap hoopt dat hij het antwoord vindt op de lange reis die hij gaat maken... ---- Supereditie bij de serie Schaduwen. Helemaal voltooid. Interview (schrijfuitdaging) Hieronder zal ik wat vragen beantwoorden over mijn "beste werk", oftewel Ringo's Pad. Wat was je inspiratie bron? Ik bedacht het verhaal na het zien van drie speelgoeddieren: een wasbeer, een leeuw en een witte wolf. Wanneer dacht je: "Ik ga dit verhaal schrijven!" ? Ik had de naam "Het Symbool van de Koningen" eigenlijk bedacht voor een Spirit Animals verhaal, maar ik bedacht me weer het idee van die speelgoeddieren en ik dacht: "daar kan ik wel wat mee!" Wat voor gevoel had je bij het schrijven? Dat wisselde heel erg. Bij de eerste twee delen had het verhaal nog niet veel betekenis voor me, ik had zoveel series geschreven. Bij het derde deel had ik soms geen zin meer om verder te schrijven, maar ik vertelde mezelf dat ik door móést. Ik had al zoveel geschreven dat ik het zonde vond om te stoppen. Het vierde deel vond ik ontzettend emotioneel om te schrijven. Niet alleen omdat het de afsluiting van een zeer geliefd project was, maar ook omdat het einde zo verdrietig was. Wil je weten waarom? Lees dan maar de serie! Welke muziek luisterde je? Ik luister bijna nooit muziek tijdens het schrijven, maar tijdens het proloog van deel 1 (IJskoud) luisterde ik het liedje She Wolf wat toevallig opstond. Je kan dat liedje heel erg terugzien in het proloog, lees maar terwijl je het lied luistert. Wat is je favoriete personage? Oei, die is lastig. Ringo is soms een klein beetje een Mary Sue, dus hem mag ik wel. Ik heb hem juist zo gemaakt gezien het einde van deel vier, maar dat moet je zelf maar ontdekken. Ik vind Luca en Myo ook zeker wat hebben. Black en Boltian zijn ook cool. Wat is je minst favoriete personage? Moala, de kraanvogel. Hij heeft altijd kritiek op Ringo en dat is vrij irritant. Wat is je favoriete scene? Ik denk toch het einde van deel 4 of het einde van deel 2. Het einde van deel 2 en 4 is lekker een happy end. Maar wat ik ook supergoede stukken vind, zijn hoofdstuk 9 & 10 van deel 4. Wat zegt het verhaal over jezelf? Ik kan mezelf niet echt vergelijken met Ringo of andere personages. Ik heb er wel wat actuele dingen in verwerkt, maar over mijzelf zegt het verhaal niet heel veel. Wat is volgens jou de kunst van het schrijven? Het vinden van de perfecte balans tussen "een heel verhaal zin voor zin al uitgedacht hebben" en "geen flauw idee hebben waar het verhaal naartoe gaat en gewoon lekker wat schrijven". Als je alles volgens het boekje doet, is het voor mij minder leuk om te schrijven, maar zonder een goed uitgedachte verhaallijn kom ik nergens. Ik word soms afgeleid door bijpersonages die dan plotseling een grotere rol willen, waardoor ik het verhaal moet aanpassen. Daar moet je ook rekening mee leren te houden. Waarom ben je begonnen met schrijven? Dat was op mijn negende of tiende... mijn eerste verhaal, wat ik overigens nooit heb afgemaakt, ging over ridders. Het was hetzelfde verhaal wat ik altijd al speelde met van die playmobil-poppetjes, en ik wilde het een keer opschrijven. Daarom begon ik, volgens mij. Hoe onderscheid jij je van andere schrijvers? Ik vind zelf wel dat ik een aparte stijl heb gecreëerd. Personages hebben vaak zelfmedelijden, maar op zo'n manier dat je het ze niet kwalijk neemt. Ze zitten van "zak door de grond" maar niet van "wat heb ik toch een zwaar leven", wat ik soms wel bij andere schrijvers zie. Kies je bewust een genre uit? Ik hou gewoon van fantasy! Eerst schreef ik alleen maar fanfictie, maar nu schrijf ik steeds meer fictie verhalen. Ringo's Pad is ook fictie en Fantasy. Hoe kom je aan je ideeen voor een verhaal? Die bedenk ik bijna altijd 's nachts, als ik in bed lig. Dan lig ik meestal nog een uurtje wakker en dan schieten die ideeën me vanzelf te binnen. De volgende morgen weet ik ze altijd nog. En soms wordt ik dus geïnspireerd door speelgoeddingen, tekeningen, whatever. Hoe bewaar je je ideeen voor een verhaal? Voor MagiCats heb ik een zogenaamd "writing journal", maar meestal werk ik gewoon met kladpagina's op Word. Hoe sta je tegenover clichés? Elk verhaal heeft in de groffe verhaallijn wel een cliché, en dat vind ik ook niet erg. Ik haat het alleen dat er soms allemaal clichés in een verhaal zitten, wat het niet leuk meer maakt om te lezen. Daarvoor kijk ik altijd wel uit. In Verraad (deel 3) had ik weer bijna zo'n cliché: vriend van de hoofdpersoon blijkt verrader te zijn. Gelukkig had ik het op tijd door en maakte ik er wat anders van, iets wat ik persoonlijk wel origineel vind. Hoe begin je met het echte verhaal? Meestal bedenk ik de verhaallijn al schrijvend. Als ik rond de helft ben, heb ik de hele verhaallijn uitgedacht. Ik schrap wat dingen uit de vorige hoofdstukken en schrijf verder. Hoe houd je het spannend in je verhaal? Cliffhangers en korte zinnen op het eind. Houd je van plottwist, cliffhangers etc? Ja! Een boek is geen boek zonder dat soort dingen! Ook op het einde van deel 3 en 4 zitten twee verrassende plots. Uit welke hoek schrijf je het liefste? Varieert. Ringo's Pad is geschreven vanuit verleden tijd, hij-perspectief van Ringo, en af en toe ook van Boltian of een ander personage. MagiCats is ik-perspectief en tegenwoordige tijd. Wat is je favoriete plekje om te schrijven? Aan tafel, achter de laptop, met zicht op de achtertuin (waar Prince meestal zit) en de bank (waar Vlecky meestal zit). Op het moment dat ik dit schrijf, liggen ze toevallig in elkaar verstrengeld op de bank. Waar kan je absoluut niet nadenken? Op school. Tijdens een tussenuur, als ik wat huiswerk maak, check ik ook altijd even snel de wiki. Schrijven zit er dan helaas niet in. Wat vind je belangrijker - feit of gevoel? Ik vind het allebei belangrijk, maar gevoel gaat bij mij toch voor. Hoe sleep jij je lezers in je verhaal? Door een spannend proloog. Dit kan je vooral zien in deel 1. Hoe verzin je een personage? Ik verzin ze meestal wanneer ik ze nodig heb. Op internet kijk ik meestal naar geschikte namen (elk rijk in Ringo's Pad heeft een andere naamgeving) en dan kies ik een diersoort die ik vind passen. Sommige personages die ik verzin gebruik ik uiteindelijk nooit, haha. Hoe geef je ieder personage een eigen stem? Dat ligt aan de rol in het verhaal. Marah bijvoorbeeld is een crimineel (soort van) terwijl Ringo ondeugend is, Khalid kalm en wijs en Moala gewoon irritant. Hoe maak je je verhaal levensecht/realistisch? Door logische redenen te maken voor dingen die niet kunnen in een verhaal. Je hebt bijvoorbeeld het probleem: waarom is Boltian niet genoemd volgens de naamgeving van het Noordelijk IJsrijk? Daar is dus een logische reden voor bedacht. Schrijven, schrappen, herschrijven... Tja, dit vind ik nooit leuk om te doen, maar het moet af en toe wel. Ik schrap, schrijf en herschrijf wat af. Let je tijdens het schrijven op de Nederlandse taal? Volgens mij maak ik best weinig fouten, en als ik ze maak zijn het bijna altijd typfoutjes, dus ik vind dat ik hier met recht "ja" op kan zeggen. Hoe kom je aan de namen? Ringo's Pad kent zes rijken met ieder een aparte naamgeving. De meeste namen bedenk ik zelf, maar desnoods gebruik ik babynamen.nl ofzo. Hoe breng je jezelf in een schrijfstemming? Door het een paar hoofdstukken van het desbetreffende verhaal te lezen. Dan zit ik er weer helemaal in en wil ik verder schrijven! Wat doe je als je vastloopt? Bij Ringo's Pad is dat twee keer gebeurd: een keer bij deel 3 en een keer bij deel 4. Ik loop nooit echt vast in de zin van "help, ik weet niet meer hoe ik verder moet!", want dat heb ik voorkomen met een van te voren bedachte verhaallijn. Ik loop alleen vast als ik geen zin meer heb. Wat ik doe bij zo'n schrijversblock? Hetzelfde als bij de vorige vraag: het verhaal een aantal keer teruglezen. Wat is je grootste obstakel bij het schrijven van een verhaal? Mijn broertje. Hij heeft soms periodes waarin hij "ook een verhaal wilt schrijven!" (niet dat hij verder komt dan één of twee hoofdstukken) en dan kan ik soms de hele dag niet op de laptop, dus dan kan ik niet verder (echt balen). Maar ik heb nu een eigen laptop die wordt geïnstalleerd, dus dan is dat probleem voorbij. Leest je familie je verhalen? Alleen mijn oma van vaderskant. Ze vindt het superleuk dat ik schrijf en van deze serie heeft ze deel 1 & 2 meerdere keren gelezen. Het gaat nu alleen slecht met haar, ze heeft een superzware operatie gehad en is nu bezig met chemo. Er is ook best wel een kans dat de kanker terugkomt. Ik hoop dat ik haar deel 3 & 4 ook nog eens kan laten lezen. Welke onderwerpen spreken je het meeste aan? Mijn favoriete genre is fantasy en daarom vind ik dieren en magie altijd leuk om over te schrijven (Ringo's Pad is een combinatie van die twee). Oorlog is ook een onderwerp waar ik vaak over schrijf, in Ringo's Pad zit dat element ook verwerkt. Wat is je guilty pleasure? Dat ik het ontzettend leuk vind om te schrijven over personages in gevangenschap. Dit zie je terug bij de geselecteerden, en verscheidene hoofdstukken over Palmus en Malhoudi. Waar ben je niet goed in qua schrijven? Het goed beschrijven van de wereld. Werelden bouwen vind ik leuk, maar ze ook beschrijven in een verhaal lukt niet altijd. Jouw inspiratiebron qua boek? Warrior Cats. Hoewel ik me ook een keer heb laten inspireren door The Guardians of Ga'Hoole, oftewel de Legende van de Wachters. Wat vind je belangrijk als je verhaal op de wiki komt? Of het niet teveel lijkt op een verhaal van iemand anders. Veel boeken gelezen? Jaja, ik ben een boekenwurm! Hoe zie je een verhaal voor je? Soms zie ik het voor me als een film. Ik fluister soms letterlijk in mezelf wat de personages zouden zeggen, mocht Ringo's Pad een film zijn. Waarom schrijf je een fandom verhaal? Ringo's Pad is geen fandom verhaal, maar andere verhalen wel. Soms raak ik geïnspireerd door iets, maar meestal bedenk ik gewoon een alternatieve gebeurtenis die in dat fandom zou passen en daar maak ik dan een verhaal over. Wat vind je belangrijker? Cover of titel? Dit is voor mij een hele lastige. Voor een online verhaal zeker de titel, omdat dat het eerste is wat je te horen krijgt. Voor een echt boek de cover, als ik in de bibliotheek sta en een boek uitkies kijk ik ook zeker naar de voorkant. Heb je vaste momenten waarop je schrijft? 's Middags rond 16:00, na school, voor het huiswerk maken. Hoe ontwikkeld een verhaal zich bij jou? Van vaag idee, tot idee, tot plan, tot klad, tot eerste versie, tot verbeterde versie. Zoek je informatie op voor je verhaal? Voor dit verhaal heb ik dat zeker gedaan. Zo heb ik een lijst met dieren uit Azië opgezocht en kwam daar de Aziatische wilde hond tegen, zo is Zia ontstaan. Waarom zou iemand je verhaal moeten lezen? Omdat ik het mijn beste werk vind (al begint MagiCats nu ook in de buurt te komen) en ik er superveel moeite in heb gestoken. Ik vind het oprecht een zeer geslaagd project! Wat hoop je te bereiken met je verhaal? Ik heb er bewust actuele thema's in laten voorkomen. Oorlog is sowieso iets wat vaak gebruikt wordt, maar discriminatie en vluchtelingencrisis, verlangen naar democratie en de strijd om onafhankelijkheid zit er ook doorheen. Allemaal thema's die vandaag de dag nog aan bod komen. Ik denk dat mensen door zo'n verhaal er meer over na gaan denken en door het oogpunt van Ringo, die zelf het slachtoffer is van oorlog en discriminatie, de situatie van vluchtelingen beter gaan begrijpen. --Morgenpoot (overleg) 23 aug 2018 13:37 (UTC) Interesse? Dan geef ik je hier een "sneak peak" van het verhaal. Dit is het proloog van boek 1: IJskoud. ---- De wind woei op zijn allerhardst terwijl de sneeuwvlokken de hele grond bedekten. Dit hoorde erbij als je in het Noordelijke IJsrijk leefde. Geen koning, en dus was je je eigen baas, maar dat betekende wel dat je voor jezelf moest zorgen. Normaal zou een koning schuilplaatsen hebben aangeboden. In zo'n storm was de kans groot dat je zou denken: Waarom ben ik hieraan begonnen? Waarom heb ik ooit gevochten voor onze onafhankelijkheid? De jonge poolwolf, die in zijn eentje door de dikke laag sneeuw ploeterde, had die gedachtes nooit. Hij was ontzettend blij met zijn vrijheid, ook al betekende die vrijheid dat hij soms een sneeuwstormpje moest weerstaan. Dat zou hij wel overleven. Nee, de poolwolf was niet pessimistisch, integendeel, hij dacht juist positief over dit hele gebeuren. Sneeuw was heerlijk. Zijn vacht kon dit best wel aan. Toen de storm op begon te laaien, vond hij het toch beter om een schuilplaats te zoeken. De poolwolf boog zijn kop ter bescherming van zijn ogen. Zijn goede hoop verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. Had hij toch beter in het Zuidelijke IJsrijk kunnen blijven? Die gedachtes stopte hij weg toen hij in de verte een heuvel zag. Wat is dat? dacht hij en kwispelde met zijn staart, waarmee de sneeuwvlokken in het rond werden geslingerd. Ja, het is een ijsgrot! concludeerdee hij na een tijdje en begon te rennen. Hij negeerde de sneeuw. Hij negeerde de kou. Hij negeerde de wind. Als hij die grot maar bereikte! Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren voordat hij aan de voet van de berg kwam. Een grote opening rees op. 'Laat het waar zijn', mompelde hij en liep slikkend de grot in. Enorme punten van ijs hingen naar beneden, en de poolwolf huiverde. Had hij er wel goed aan gedaan? Het leek hier erg gevaarlijk. Hij zette een stap, niet voorbereid op de glibberige ondergrond. Hij zakte door zijn poten en gleed uit. Piepend viel hij in een poel, gelegen in het midden van de grot. Het water verlamde al zijn spieren. Zijn poten weigerden dienst en al gauw raakte hij kopje onder. Proestend kwam hij weer boven. Vreemd genoeg voelde hij zich... krachtiger dan eerst! Het zwemmen ging gemakkelijker, maar nog steeds had hij het koud. Zijn wanhopige gespetter zorgde voor golven, en daardoor kreeg hij weer een enorme slok water binnen. Dit herhaalde zich een paar keer, totdat hij de kant vast wist te klampen. Verward ging hij op de ijsvloer staan en schudde zich uit. Wat was hier gebeurd? Waarom voelde hij zich zo sterk? Hij jammerde van angst. Waarom ben ik deze verschrikkelijke grot ingegaan?! Plotseling herinnerde hij zich wat zijn moeder hem had verteld. "Lieve Boltian, huil nooit als je in de buurt van ijs bent. Het zal barsten, en je dood worden." Bang keek hij omhoog en zag hoe één van de ijzige punten heen en weer schommelde. Er klonk luid gekraak. Nee. Ik zal sterven. Die vervloekte grot! Plotseling drong een gedachte zijn kop binnen. "Til je poot op". Zijn instinct probeerde hem iets te vertellen, maar wat? Hij gehoorzaamde en tilde toen zijn poot op. Meteen voelde hij een ijzige steek in zijn pootkussentje en schoot er een flits naar het plafond. De punt schommelde niet meer. De barsten waren verdwenen. Opgewonden kwispelde hij. Het was normaal dat iedereen uit het IJsrijk de IJsgave beheerste. Maar hij, Boltian, had het onmogelijke gedaan. Hij was nu de baas over het ijs. Hij was de krachtigste ooit! ---- Het is jouw pad, jouw lot, jouw verhaal. Zes rijken leven in harmonie met elkaar, maar dan wordt de vrede ruw verstoord. Er zal een onverschrokken held moeten opstaan om iedereen te redden, en dat blijkt een wasbeer zonder ouders of thuis te zijn. Kijk hier voor het overzicht van deze serie: http://nl.fantasyanimalsfafiction.wikia.com/wiki/Morgenpoot%3A_Ringo's_Pad_(Raccoon_Saga) Categorie:Artikelen Categorie:Artikelen: schrijversbio Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: artikelen